The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to toys and, more particularly, to interactive toys.
Toys for children are intended not only for entertainment, but also to provide them with a learning experience. There are currently available various toys with which children may interact.
WO 00/01456 teaches a device which responds to incidental sound produced by a user. The sound may be, for example, ultrasound, infra-sound, or audible sound, and the toy response may be movement or production of a sound or a light display, or a response on a computer screen. The toy includes components which receive and analyze the acoustic signal and, depending on the particular signal received, the toy produces a corresponding response, such that interaction between the user and toy is simulated.
WO 00/15316 teaches toys which transmit acoustic, encoded, electromagnetic, RF, or light signals and respond thereto, such that they simulate interaction between toys. The toys include circuitry whereby they may communicate via computer, such that they need not be at the same location in order to transmit and receive signals therebetween.
Mobile phones are becoming increasingly popular and commonplace. It would be desirable to provide toys which can communicate with mobile phones, thereby taking advantage of the increasing availability and popularity of mobile phones.